


Sleepy

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Singing along to Linkin park passionately, The noelle/diya is chaotic and akjskfkekd, What if you fell asleep on my shoudler, and Diya is just o///o, and I texted my friends for help because I didn’t know how to wake you, and we were both sapphics, noelle won’t admit a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Studying isn’t Min-seo’s strong suit, so it’s no surprise she’d end up falling asleep instead.
Relationships: Akarsha/Min-seo (Butterfly Soup), Diya/Noelle (Butterfly Soup)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Sleepy

She told Min she should have studied with Noelle.

Min said “fuck no” and wouldn’t stop arguing with Akarsha until she agreed to teach her (which… why? She wasn’t good at school, just good at cheating and faking it til you make it) and then pumped her fists in victory while Diya watched amusedly in the background.

Akarsha didn’t know what they were going to do, so she had invited Min to her house, secretly hoping they’d get some actual work done, although it was unlikely.

  
  


And now they were like this.

  
  


**Albret Einstrong:** _ ay diya _

**Albret Einstrong:** _ ayyyy _

**Albret Einstrong** **_:_ ** yo I need your help 

**Diya:** with what

**Albret Einstrong:** u know min real well right 

**Diya:** yeah i think so 

**Albret Einstrong:** okay so 

**Albret Einstrong:** say she fell asleep on u

**Albret Einstrong:** what would u do 

**Diya:** this is purely hypothetical right? 

**Albret Einstrong:** sure 

**Diya:** ...okay 

**Diya:** I’d stay still and panic 

**Albret Einstrong:** that’s not helpful 

**Albret Einstrong:** shit 

**Diya:** I’m giving Noelle my computer

A minute or so passes with no more messages. Akarsha wasn’t aware that Noelle was at Diya’s house, but given how close the two are, it’s no surprise. 

Akarsha is almost sure her heart is going to beat out of her chest, but out of a fear of what would happen if she woke Min up, she stays silent and still.

Min is asleep on her shoulder.

Min-seo, delinquent, knuckleball pitcher, horrible student, heavily armed little ball of unadulterated fury with a beautiful face that Akarsha doesn’t admit she stares at sometimes, is asleep on her shoulder.

Akarsha had been reading aloud a particularly tricky reading passage (Shakespeare, for the 5th time that month- and with no context this time) to try to understand it ( _ “See? I told you not to study with me” “Just shut your fuck up and read”)  _ and if Akarsha was being honest, it was indeed very boring.

But she hadn’t expected Min to get so bored that she fell _asleep._

Min had been reading over her shoulder (or simply looking) as usual, when she decided that it’d be better to go by Akarsha’s side instead, and then without warning, her head dropped and her body relaxed, and Akarsha was sitting there, computer by her feet, blushing, and having no fucking clue what to do. 

A ding came from Akarsha’s computer, signifying that a new message had arrived. 

**Diya:** Be honest. Is Min asleep on your shoulder or not? 

**Albret Einstrong:** ...yes 

**Diya:** Thank god I love Diya enough to go along with this. I suggest you don’t move, and wait for her to wake up herself. I’m not even sure what she’s doing at your house. When did you guys come to that level of friendship? 

**Albret Einstrong:** we’re supposed to be studying

**Albret Einstrong:** she was insistent on me being her partner, so i invited her over 

**Albret Einstrong:** literally how is staying still suposed ti help- WAIT ULOVE DIYA 

**Diya:** Yes I do. I thought that was an established fact, as she has been my best friend for 9+ years. If you have been friends for that long, it is expected. 

**Albret Einstrong:** U LOVE DIYAAAAAA

**Albret Einstrong:** U HAVE A SOFT SPOTTTTT

**Albret Einstrong:** THATS SO ADORABLE ABD GAY

**Noelle:** excuse me it is not “gay” I have no intent of romantic interest towards her

**Noelle:** * Excuse me, it is not “gay”, I have no intent of romantic interest towards her.

**Albert Einstrong:** WHY DID U CORECT IT SKDJSKFJJSD 

**Albert Einstrong:** if u say so Frenchman 

**Albert Einstrong:** anyways we need to study or smth and my arm is falling asleep 

Akarsha awkardly adjust her computers position on her leg with one hand and takes a photo for evidence. Akarsha’s face is out of frame, and Min is nearly drooling by now, her hair messed up and her forehead tucked in the crook of Akarsha’s neck. Akarsha is not in her windbreaker, but instead in a regular short-sleeves t-shirt. Min is wearing her leather jacket as usual. 

_ She looks adorable in this,  _ Akarsha thinks.

_ Fuck.  _

**Diya: ...** That does look like it would cause pins and needles.

**Diya:** If waiting is not an option, I would suggest slightly moving your arm in increments until Min awakes. 

**Albret Einstrong:** well what would u do if diya fell asleep on u

**Diya:** That is an unrelated question. 

**Albret Einstrong:** it’s literally not 

**Albret Einstrong:** seriously what would u do since diya seems to think you’re more of an expert on this 

**Diya:** …

**Diya:** I would let her stay there. No matter the situation. Whatever thing we’re supposed to be doing can be put off because her health is more important. If she is sleep-deprived, she needs to catch up on sleep, and I will let her do that. 

**Albret Einstrong:** frenchy idk if you’ve noticed but we’re ALL sleep deprived 

**Albret Einstrong:** and Min is going to fluke english if she doesn’t study

**Diya:** *fail 

**Diya:** Well then, just wake her up. Why are you even asking me and Diya for help?

**Albret Einstrong:** first off, u know that whole “don’t poke the bear thing?” 

**Albret Einstrong:** that’s her. She’s the bear

**Albret Einstrong:** who the fuck knows how cranky she is when she gets woken up 

What Akarsha doesn’t add to that is that she’s too gay to function right now, because an attractive girl who happens to be something along the lines of her best friend is asleep on her shoulder, and she is  _ never  _ like this. She’s always on guard, and loud, ready to knife someone at any moment.

Now her walls are practically all down, although Akarsha has no doubt that she’d still be ready to attack someone even in the waking moments of sleep. And the fact that she trusts her enough to do this makes a warmth bloom in Akarsha’s chest that she can’t seem to shake. 

And yes, she’s had crushes before, she knows what this is like, but no one has actually done something like this. They’re not even dating. Esther would never be like this. How can Min be the most dangerous person in the school and still fall asleep on her like it’s nothing? 

**Diya:** diya here

**Diya:** play her favorite song 

**Albret Einstrong:** and u expect me to know that??

**Diya:** Castle Of Glass, Linkin Park 

**Albret Einstrong:** gotcha 

Akarsha opens up a new tab and switches to YouTube, searching for the recommended song.  _ Hopefully it works,  _ Akarsha thinks, looking at the edgy album cover on the video.  _ I’m probably gonna miss how freaking warm she is, but that’s alright.  _

Something that sounds like tambourines, or maybe drums starts when she clicks on it, and Akarsha can feel Min stirring slightly after a couple seconds. 

A somewhat deep voice starts singing.

_ Take me down to the river bend  _

_ Take me down to the fighting end  _

_ Wash the poison from off my skin  _

_ Show me how to be whole again.  _

“...Is that Linkin Park?...” Min mumbles without removing her head from where it awkardly lays across on side of Akarsha’s collarbone. Akarsha can feel herself blush, annoyingly. 

_ Fly me up on a silver wing  _

_ Past the black where the angels sing  _

_ Warm me up in the nova’s glow  _

_ And drop me down to the drain below  _

“Uh… yeah I guess it is,” Akarsha answers, more awkardly than she’s used to. “Diya told me you like this.” 

“Heck yeah I do!” She shifts her head, and Akarsha thinks for a (hopeful?) second that she might actually stop leaning on her, but instead she just sits more upright and continues to use Akarsha’s shoulder as a pillow, all while singing the chorus. 

“Because I’m only a crackkkkkkkkk, in this castleeeeee, of glassssss…” 

Min’s voice isn’t that pleasant. But Akarsha finds herself listening anyway, because Min seems to really be putting herself in the words, her voice full of passion like everything else she does. So it’s not about how nice her voice is, but the tone of it that sets how she sings apart. 

“Hardly annnnnnnything lefffffft for you to see… for you to see.”

Min bobs her head to the drums in the instrumental, and Akarsha finds herself nodding along and smiling, glad to join in on the same level as her friend. They ride the music together, not aware of how Diya is freaking out over the fact that Noelle loves her in the chat, or how Akarsha hasn’t heard the song before and mumbles the lyrics as Min sings. 

“Bring me home in a blinding dreammmmm! Through the secrets that I have seennnnnn! Wash the sorrow from off my skinnnnn! And show me how to be whole againnnnn!”

Akarsha tries to actually join in the chorus this time, trusting that it’s the same as a minute ago. 

“Cause I’m onlyyyy a crackkkk in this castleeeee of glassss, hardly annnnything left, for you to seeeeee-“ 

Min cuts her off, excited.

“ _ Woah.  _ That was beautiful!” She chirps, “Bro, your voice… sing more!” 

_ She likes my singing??! _

Akarsha laughs nervously, a small tendril of anxiety now curling in the bottom of her stomach. But she pushes past that, and tries her best to sing along. 

Her voice is quieter this time, following the music. 

“Because I’m only a crackkkk, in this castleee of glasss, hardly annnnnything else I need to be~“ 

She looks to the side for a moment, and Min is staring at her, entranced. This entire night has been  _ so weird,  _ and Akarsha feels like she’s going to trip over her words and mess up if she focuses on how Min is looking at her any longer, so she just closes her eyes and goes with the flow.

“-Cause I’m only a crackkkk, in this castleeee of glasssss, hardly annnnnything leftttt for you to seeeeee, for you to seee~...”

The singer continues beyond Akarsha’s ability, drawing out the last word for seconds after Akarsha stopped, wheezing for breath. Min is smiling. 

“You’re fucking talented bitch,” she says in awe, clearly a compliment, and Akarsha starts laughing. She’s never thought about her singing ability before, but according to Min, it’s amazing, and honestly that’s all she needs to continue, although she has her doubts due to her low self-esteem. But...If Min likes it, then you know it’s good. 

(Contrary to Noelle… although Diya is obviously an exception.) 

“...thanks Min,” Akarsha wheezes between giggles. “Are you ready to actually get some studying done now?” 

“...We were studying?” 

  
  


Bonus:

**Diya:** wait

**Diya:** ??????!?!!! Kdd red kskrkskfksd

**Diya:** KAHDJSJDJSFUSJFKSJ

**Diya:** oh no Noelle just left the room 

….

**Diya:** thanks Akarsha 

**Diya:** anyways yay Noelle loves me 

**Diya:** she confirmed it

**Diya:** again but to my face 

**Diya:** that’s nice 

**Diya:** /////

**Albret Einstrong:** HONHONHON

**Albret Einstrong:** FRENCHMAN IS IN LOVEEEE

**-Diya** has gone offline- 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic with no chance of being read due to it being a rare pair in a game no one knows. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
